Vs. Moltres
Vs. Moltres is the first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 10/10/2014. Story The group’s boat returns to Knot Island, heading into the Pokémon Center. It is nighttime, and Togepi is asleep in Elise’s arms, the points on its head coming together. Elise: Aw, it’s exhausted. Conway: We have been traveling for a bit. We’ll take the boat back to Cinnabar Island tomorrow. Ian nods, walking off. Kirk approaches them, deep in thought and worry. Ian stops, as Kirk bumps into him. Kirk: Oof! Sorry, oh, Ian! Ian: Hey. What happened? Kirk: Well, I was traveling up Mt. Ember, in the hopes of finding Moltres. But my Kingler got beaten pretty badly by a trainer and his Cloyster. Ian: Moltres? Kirk: Yeah. One of the Legendary Bird Pokémon. It’s rumored to live inside the volcano. I was hoping to prove the rumor right or wrong, but I can’t now. Ian: Where’s Mt. Ember? Kirk: Back quite a bit from the mainland. You have to travel by boat or Water Pokémon to get there. Why? Ian: Just wondering. Later that night, after Elise and Conway are asleep, Ian and Sandslash leave the Pokémon Center, heading to the beach. Ian: By boat or Water Pokémon, huh? Omastar! (He chooses Omastar, which chirps tiredly.) Sorry buddy. But we’re heading to Mt. Ember in the distance. We need your Surf to get there. Omastar nods agreeingly, as it hops into the water. A wave forms, Omastar on top controlling it. Sandslash launches Ian and itself up with Sandstorm, and they grab onto Omastar, riding Surf across the ocean. End Scene Omastar’s Surf wave crashes down onto the beach of a small island, housing Mt. Ember. Omastar is exhausted from the trip, as Sandslash shakes the water off itself. Ian: Thanks Omastar. We’ll need your help to get back, so rest up. (He returns Omastar.) Now, for Moltres. Ian and Sandslash climb up Mt. Ember, spotting Team Rocket members hanging around. Ian: Team Rocket? That Cloyster. Carr. Sandslash Digs a hole in the ground, allowing it and Ian to go underneath the Rocket Grunts. They come up the other side, as they head up the volcano. Near the mouth of the volcano is Carr, his Cloyster firing Ice Beam into the volcano. Carr: Now, come out Moltres! Come out and defend your home! A whip of Sandstorm hits Cloyster, cutting off its Ice Beam. Carr turns, seeing Ian and Sandslash. Carr: Well, well. We meet again. Here to catch Moltres for yourself? Ian: I’ll settle with stopping you again. Carr: Good luck with that. Carr snaps his fingers, Rocket Grunts appearing. They choose a wide variety of Pokémon, including Golbat, Koffing, Ekans, Drowzee and Raticate. Sandslash uses Sandstorm, defeating the Pokémon with ease. Carr: Hydro Pump! Cloyster shoots Hydro Pump, a powerful stream of water, hitting Sandslash hard. Sandslash tries to stand, barely able to. Carr: Heh! You got lucky the last few times. Just remember that you never truly defeated me! Ian: It’s time for a change. (He pulls out a Pokéball.) Charizard! He chooses Charizard, which roars to the air. It stares Cloyster down for a moment, when it yawns, lying down, acting like it’s asleep. Carr laughs loudly, as Cloyster blasts Sandslash with Ice Beam, defeating it. Ian returns Sandslash, angrily staring Carr down. Carr: Is that all you got?! I don’t even know why the boss took an interest in you! Ian: The boss? Carr: Oh, you don’t remember, do you? The leader of Team Rocket, soon to be dethroned after I catch Moltres, is! A powerful screech echoes through the air, startling everyone. They all turn, as the sound of an eruption is heard, a bird of fire flying out. The bird spreads its wings, embers flying everywhere, Moltres screeching to the air. Ian stares in awe, Charizard taking an interest. Carr: It’s, I found it! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Moltres, the Flame Pokémon. Every flap of its wings releases a wave of embers. When injured, it dips into magma to heal itself. Carr: Now! Hydro Pump! Cloyster fires Hydro Pump, as Moltres breathes Flamethrower, which tears through Hydro Pump. It hits the ground in front of Carr and Cloyster, an explosion sending them tumbling down the volcano. Moltres screeches again, Ian still staring. Ian: It’s, breathtaking. (He walks forward.) Moltres, I would like to challenge you to a battle. Charizard stands, roaring loudly. It then flies into the air, at Moltres. Ian: Charizard, wait! Charizard breathes Flamethrower, Moltres countering with Flamethrower. The two stalemate, but Moltres’ flames push through, hitting Charizard. Charizard then charges in with Wing Attack, as Moltres dodges, climbing higher into the air. Charizard gives chase, as Moltres turns around. Moltres flaps its wings, a Hurricane strength wind hitting Charizard, sending it crashing down near the rim of the volcano. Ian: Charizard! Ian runs over towards it, as Spike Cannon flies towards them. Ian turns, seeing Carr and his Cloyster attacking. Carr: You’ll not get the best of me! Spike Cannon! Cloyster continues to fire Spike Cannon, shots hitting Charizard. It roars in pain. Ian: Stop it! (Ian gets in the way, taking the Spike Cannon. Charizard is astonished, as it starts to get up.) Agh! Carr: Ha! I’ll be rid of you no problem! Charizard charges a blue flame in its stomach, as it fires Dragon Rage, hitting Cloyster hard. Cloyster takes it, as Chairzard takes to the air, firing Flamethrower. Cloyster fires Ice Beam, as Charizard hits it with Flamethrower, defeating it. Carr: No! Without it, I can’t beat! Moltres screeches, as it uses Hurricane, the winds hitting hard. Charizard lands and shelters Ian with its wing, while Carr and his Cloyster go flying. Charizard is taking heavy damage, but stays still. Ian: Charizard! Thank you! The ground at Ian’s feet collapse, him falling down into the volcano. He screams, as Charizard dives down after him, catching him by the arm. Charizard starts flapping to fly back up, though it has extreme difficulty. They drop, as Charizard uses one paw to grab onto the rock cliff, them skidding down, but stopping. Ian is dangling over the magma below. Charizard is struggling to hang on, while Moltres watches above. Ian: Mr. Mime! Confusion! He opens the Pokéball, Mr. Mime being chosen above him. Mr. Mime: (Cheerful) Mr. Mime! (It starts to fall, as its face turns into panic.) Mime! Mr. Mime uses Confusion, glowing with a blue aura. Ian glows as well, as Mr. Mime lifts both of them up. Charizard lets go, and flies back up out of the volcano mouth. They all land, Ian and Mr. Mime panting heavily. Ian: Thank you, Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: (Nodding) Mime. Moltres then flies down at eye level with Ian and his Pokémon, staring them down. Ian stands, and smiles. Ian: I’m not strong enough to fight you yet. But I will return one day. And I will try again. Moltres nods, as it dives back down into the volcano. Ian looks around, all sign of Team Rocket gone. Ian: They lost today. (Ian strokes Charizard on the head, it enjoying it.) Good to have you back, buddy. (Charizard growls happily.) End Scene The sun is up, Elise and Conway waiting at the port for Ian. Elise: Where is he? It’s not like him to oversleep. Conway: I’m sure he’s fine. Look! There he is! Ian comes running down the hill, stopping as he makes it to them. Elise: Where have you been?! Ian: (Smirking) Training with Charizard. We finally did it. Conway: It’ll listen to you now? Ian: Yeah. And together, we’re going to defeat the Cinnabar gym. Main Events *Ian officially encounters his first legendary Pokémon, Moltres. *Charizard regains obediance to Ian. *Ian officially defeats Carr. *Omastar reveals it knows Surf. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Kirk Villains *Team Rocket **Carr Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Omastar (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's) *Cloyster (Carr's) *Koffing (Grunt's) *Golbat (Grunt's) *Ekans (Grunt's) *Drowzee (Grunt's) *Raticate (Grunt's) *Moltres Trivia *Kirk, the character of the day from Vs. Kingler, makes a guest appearance. *Charizard regains its loyalty when Ian defended it, similar to Ash and his Charizard. *This episode marks the end of the Disobedient arc. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian